


The Wilson Family

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domiant Female, F/F, F/M, Feminization Training, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Prepubescent Daughter, Prepubescent Son, Rape, Submissive Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: Jennifer Wilson is a dominant female.  Gerard is her submissive husband.  Her daughter is learning to be like her mother.  Her son is starting down the road to becoming like his father.  A visit by Jennifer's new Master sets the tone.
Relationships: Mother/Daughter, Mother/Son - Relationship, Wife/Husband
Kudos: 4





	The Wilson Family

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2003-2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (“DCMA”) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

The Wilson Family

Jennifer Wilson sat with her ten year old son, Matthew, at the breakfast table waiting for her seven year old daughter and husband to finally put their things together to leave for a day at the mall. It did not take a great deal of cajoling on her part to get Gerard to take Matilda to the mall shopping for the day. All she had to do was to whisper in his ear that if he was a good boy, she would allow him to masturbate on her pussy instead of into the toilet bowl. She also knew that Matilda would revel in the possibility of humiliating her dad as she tried on clothing that was way to reveling for someone her age. If the possibility made itself known to her, she would also make it known to all who were around her, that her father was wearing panties, stockings, and a camisole underneath his male attire. The Wilson family was not your typical suburban family. Jennifer was the breadwinner while Gerard stayed at home to perform the duties of a stay-at-home sissy cuckold due to his total emasculation.

Matilda entered the breakfast nook which was a small area just off the side of the kitchen nearest the family room. She smiled at her mother and said, “Daddy and I are ready.”

“Good,” replied Jennifer. “Have a nice day.”

“Thanks,” said Matilda as she chuckled knowing that her brother was beginning his training and conversion to be like her father.

Gerard did not say anything to his wife as he stood waiting for his daughter. As was protocol in the Wilson home, he was to be seen, but not heard unless directly addressed by his wife who was and for always would be his Mistress. He waited for his daughter to pass before turning and following her out to the car. _‘Seven years old and she knows more about control and dominance than I did at that age, but, again, my wife is a good teacher as well as the consummate bitch,’_ he thought as he felt the satin strap of his bikini panties rub against his hairless anus.

Jennifer turned to her son when she heard the engine of the car start and said, “Matthew, today we begin your training.”

Matthew eyes immediately filled with tears as he whined, “P-p-please m-m-mother...”

The sentence was not finished as his head moved in direct relation to the slap that his mother unhesitatingly performed. “Last time you beg me to cease with your training. Stand,” she commanded.

Matthew knew better than to complain or beg. He pushed back the chair and stood. He could not help, but to let the tears welling in his eyes cascade down his face. Matthew Wilson did not want to become a sissy like his father. He wanted to be a man’s man. His private conversations with his friends always centered on girls and what it would be like to have sex with them. Although he was not part of the _‘popular in-group’_ at school, he was still considered quite the good looking young preteen boy. When he was among his male friends a feeling of femininity sometimes made itself felt to him. He fought the feelings. Sometimes, he could not stop himself from staring at other boy’s crotches wondering what the fabric of their pants hid from his view.

“Take your clothing off,” said his mother. She watched for a moment and when he started to undress she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

Matthew removed his clothing and folded each item as he was trained to do by his mother. When he was naked as the day he was born, he stood with his hands covering his genitals. It took but a split second for him to move his hands when he saw the anger on his mother’s face. Her eyes tossed imaginary daggers at him. Matthew began to shiver in fear of what was about to begin in earnest. Tears of humiliation and embarrassment rolled down his face. None of his friends were subjected to the psychological, emotional, and physical pain his mother inflicted upon him on a daily basis. He wanted to close his eyes and not have to look at the woman who was a dominant bitch rather than a loving mother. Matthew learned of the unbreakable control his mother held over the family by listening to his mother and father talk and argue since he was five years old.

“I am going to ask you questions and I want truthful answers Matthew,” said his mother, “or, I will make it impossible for you to sit for a month or more.”

“Yes mother,” replied Matthew. His response training included the requirement to answer each question with _‘mother’_ at the end. If they were just speaking, which was rare, he also had to end each statement with _‘mother’_. Matthew has never voluntarily asked his mother a question. The one time he did, he was summarily put over her knee and spanked until his bottom was so red and sore he could not sit for several days. He learned his lesson about asking his mother even the simplest question.

“Have you masturbated or played with your penis against my wishes?”

“No mother.” He looked down for a split second in embarrassment, but knew better than to not look his mother in the eyes.

“Do you wake up in the morning with an erection?”

“Sometimes, mother.”

“Have you tried successfully or unsuccessfully to look at your sister when she is naked?”

“Yes mother.” Matthew did not blush nor did he show any emotion as he waited for his mother to punish him for trying to look at his sister when she was naked. When her hand remained holding her coffee mug, he knew he was not going to be punished for being a red blooded boy.

“At school, when you are in the shower after gym, do you look at the other boy’s penises?”

“Sometimes mother.”

“Does it excite you when you look?”

“No mother.” He closed his eyes knowing he was lying. There were times he wished his penis and balls were as large as some of the other boys.

“Do you think you’re going to grow up and be a man?”

“I want to mother.”

“What makes a man a man, Matthew?”

“I suppose there are several answers to that question mother.”

“For you dear boy there is only one.”

“I don’t know the answer you are looking for mother.”

Jennifer did not show any frustration or anger at her son. He was answering her questions honestly as he could. She was in one respect proud of him for doing so. “Do you talk about girls and sex with your friends?”

Matthew closed his eyes, shivered, and said, “Yes mother.”

“What do you boys talk about?”

Matthew wanted to beg his way out of his having to reveal the truth to his mother, but he knew it would result in a severe spanking. “We talk about...” He paused, looked at his mother, and saw her impassive face looking back waiting for his reply. “We talk about what it would be like to have sex with a girl.”

“Have you seen a naked girl?”

Matthew looked down for a moment, embarrassed, because he would now have to reveal a truth he was bound to keep secret. He weighed the punishment he would endure against telling the truth. His decision was a simple one. “Michael and I watched his older sister have sex with her boyfriend.”

“Isn’t Michael’s sister only fourteen?”

“Yes mother.”

“How old is her boyfriend?”

He did not want to answer, but he knew the consequences, “Sixteen, mother.”

“What did you see them do?”

“Everything mother.”

Jennifer smiled, “Then I shall assume that you and Michael have watched more than once.”

“Yes mother.”

“Did both of you get an erection?”

His mind screamed _‘Please!!!’_ “Yes mother.”

“Did you jerk off?”

“NO MOTHER!!! I told you that I have never played with my penis. I know the consequences I face if you were to find out mother. I’d rather not play with my penis mother.”

“Did Michael?”

With his embarrassment growing, Matthew answered, “Yes mother.”

“Is he able to produce sperm?”

“No mother.”

“But, he did have an orgasm? Albeit a dry one.”

“Yes mother.”

“When you were watching his sister and her boyfriend, what did you find exciting?”

“Everything mother.”

Jennifer looked askance at her son knowing that he just opened the door, “So, you liked seeing her boyfriend’s hard cock?”

“No mother.”

“But you just told me you were excited by everything you saw. So, did you like seeing his cock? Whether the cock was hard or soft.”

Confused, Matthew answered, “It was there mother. How was I supposed to not look at it mother? They were having sex mother.”

“A man will occasionally look at another man’s equipment, but he always returns to the object of his desire. He will always look at and desire a woman’s vagina, her breasts, and her ass. A sissy will look at a man’s cock and think how nice it would be to have it in his hands, mouth, or ass. So Matthew, what did you desire?”

“I wanted to be him mother. I want to be a man mother. I’m not a sissy like my father mother. I want to fuck Michael’s sister mother. I want to be between her legs pounding her the way her boyfriend does mother.”

“Think you have the equipment to do it with?”

Matthew looked down and said, “I hope I will mother.”

“Well son, I don’t think you will.”

Again tears welled in Matthew’s eyes. He could not control his emotions. And, to his ultimate embarrassment, his cock began to rise. He looked down and cried harder.

“See, Matthew. Look at you. We’re talking about how small your cock will be after you go through puberty and you get hard. Now, I need to know how you felt about seeing Michael’s sister’s boyfriend’s cock. Did it make you want to be Michael’s sister?”

No!!! I am not a sissy!!!”

The slap was quick and not that hard. “What did you forget to say?”

“Sorry mother. I am not a sissy mother.”

“You have an erection Matthew. You have an erection because we were talking about Michael’s sister’s boyfriend’s cock. Admit it boy. You like looking at his cock. You became excited looking at his cock. Didn’t you?”

_‘Tell her what she wants to hear,’_ thought Matthew. “Yes mother.”

Jennifer rose from the table and went into the family room where she retrieved two books from behind the doors of one of the two bookcases. She returned, sat, and said to her son, “Matthew, I have some books for you. We will look at them together. These books will be the foundation of your training. Anything that happens from this moment forward will not be looked upon as something bad. Come, stand next to me.”

Matthew did as his mother asked. He looked at the two books which were side-by-side in front of her on the table. The one on the left was titled Sissy Boy Training – A Feminization Manual and the one on the right was titled Objects of Desire for Sissy Boys. The cover on the one on the left had a boy no older than ten wearing a pink leather halter top with a matching pink leather miniskirt. On his legs were light pink stockings. His fingernails were painted red, his face was made up, and his hair was shoulder length. The cover of the book on the right had a muscular black man leaning against the side wall of a building wearing only a black leather cock pouch. It was plainly obvious that his flaccid cock was huge.

“First, from this moment on, you address me as Mistress.”

“Yes mother.”

Since Matthew was standing on her left, it took a bit longer than expected for her to have her right hand wrapped around her son’s testicles. She squeezed. Matthew screamed. Jennifer released her hold. The reply to her command was made easy as he had seen her do the same to his father to get him to comply.

“Y-y-yes M-M-Mistress,” he stuttered as his mind was still consumed with the pain his so-called loving mother had just inflicted upon his prepubescent testicles.

“Second, from this moment on, you will clean your soon to be pussy every day no less than a minimum of twice a day. I will teach you how to give yourself an enema. Before we review and you enjoy these books, we will go upstairs to the hall bathroom where I will induce several enemas into your rectum. When you expel clean water you will know that your soon to be pussy is spotlessly clean. Clean enough to provide sexual pleasure for a real man.”

“Y-y-yes M-M-Mistress,” he stuttered scared about having to be humiliated in front of his dominant bitch mother. He knew he had no choice, but to let it happen.

Jennifer rose from her seat, wrapped her left arm around her son’s shoulder, and guided him to the upstairs hall bathroom. Hanging from the bar that held the shower curtain was a red rubber enema bag. She removed the bag, pulled the plug from the opening, and turned to her son, “The first enema should be done with warm soapy water. The soap will help cleanse your rectum. Each subsequent enema will be with less soap so you will be able to ascertain when your rectum is totally clean. In time you and everyone else who knows you, will call your ass your _‘boi pussy’_.”

She looked into her son’s eyes and saw the fear. She smiled loving, as her sex exuded a small amount of vaginal fluid, during every moment of his terror. Jennifer Wilson learned from her mother how to crush a man or boy’s ego, self-worth, and sexual dominance. Her father lived the life of a sissy cuckold. At the tender age of six, she witnessed her father bending over for her mother’s lover as her mother played with her pussy. Since she was an only child, Jennifer learned to humiliate and embarrass her father as her mother trained her to be a dominant female. Jennifer’s life knew no bounds when it came to breaking a male. Her mother taught her to love women as well as well hung men.

“The small bottle next to the faucet contains the exact amount of soap you will need to use. Take the bag from me, pour the soap into it, then turn the faucet on, and make sure the water is warm.”

Matthew did as his Mistress Mother asked. He poured the 4 ounce bottle of liquid soap into the enema bag. He turned on the water and waited a moment until it was warm, but not too hot. Matthew looked to his mother with pleading eyes of a ten year old to get his mother to stop something he did not want to do or become. But, he knew he was living a lie. He told his mother he wanted to be treated like a man; but, he knew he could not stop looking at other boy’s cocks.

She saw the look on his face. Smiled and said, “Accept your fate Matthew. Soon enough you’ll have a new feminine name, but for now, the object is for you to fill the enema bag, put the tube and nozzle on, and ask me as your Mistress to help you with what will be the first of a lifetime of self-induced enemas.”

Tears ran down his face as he slowed the water coming out of the facet to ease the filling of the enema bag. He watched as the bag began to expand and having never filled an enema bag somehow knew when to stop the water. He turned to Mistress Mother to see her holding out to him a length of red rubber tubing. On the end was a long black nozzle that he knew would be inserted into his rectum. Matthew frowned wondering how the water would be kept in the bottle when it was hung from the bar that held the shower curtains. Then he saw the clip and knew that it was the temporary damn that held the water back. Release the clip and his bowel would fill with warm soapy water.

Jennifer wanted her son to know that she was not at all afraid of his not loving her anymore. She knew in time he would come to thank her for teaching him to love cock, because he was not equipped to be a man that could make love to a woman. She nodded to him and crooked her index finger on her right hand ordering him to come to her. Matthew knew what she wanted. He had seen her do the same to his father.

He stepped over to his Mistress Mother and asked, “Please show me how to do this Mistress.”

“You’re learning Matthew. Since you will have to clean your rectum by yourself, it is easier to do while you are lying on the floor on your side. Get on your side, pull your knees to your chest, and with your right hand touch your anus.”

Matthew did as he was told.

“See how easy it is to access your anus. In time you’ll lie there with emotional and sexual expectations. Your internal physical and mental comfort exercising control over your sexual feelings as the warm enema water fills and cleans your rectum. Then the expectation that someone may just use your boi pussy to satisfy their desire to ejaculate will send shivers throughout your body. Your mind and body will come to a sissy’s realization that cleaning your rectum is a sign of sissy love for his man.”

Jennifer reached for the tube of KY lubricant and squirted some onto her fingers. She went to her knees behind her son and as she rubbed her fingers between the cheeks of his ass, she said, “This will feel cool on your skin. The lubricant will help the nozzle enter your rectum. In time you may not need it, but for now to ease your introduction into sissy health habits, I will use my finger to open your anus.”

Two fingers of her right hand slid between the cheeks of Matthew’s ass. He felt the cool jell spread and coat the space between the cheeks of his ass. Jennifer was gentle as she used the two fingers with the shortest nails to open her son’s anus. Matthew took a breath as he felt his Mistress Mother’s fingers gently slip into his rectum. Jennifer did not force the entire length of her fingers into her son. His intake of breath was enough of a telltale sign that he was comfortable with his penetration. She did not immediately remove her fingers.

“Such a good girl, Matthew,” said Jennifer.

Matthew froze. “I’m not a girl!!!”

“Ok, for now you’re not, but soon you will be. You’ll be a sissy boy that takes cock just like a girl.”

“Please don’t make me like daddy. I’m not like him. I’ll do anything you want, but don’t make me like him,” pleaded Matthew realizing that his mother did not hit him when he did not address her as Mistress.

“You’re supposed to address me as Mistress,” growled Jennifer. “For now, I’ll let it pass. I am going to replace my fingers with the nozzle. When it is fully inserted I will release the clip and your rectum will fill. You will try to fight it, but don’t. Your stomach will hurt and it will become distended. Just relax and squeeze your asshole shut as if you’re trying to stop shitting in your pants. When I tell you, you will rise, sit on the toilet, and release the contents of your bowel into the toilet bowl. Do you understand me?”

Crying anew, Matthew whined, “Yes Mistress.”

“Good.”

Jennifer pulled her fingers from Matthew’s ass, pushed the enema nozzle in, and released the clip holding back the warm soapy water. She rubbed his abdomen as the water filled his rectum and lower bowel. Matthew continued to cry uncontrollably as the red rubber enema bladder emptied into his body. Jennifer looked up, saw that there was no more water in the red rubber bladder, and as she continued to rub her son’s abdomen, pulled the nozzle from his ass.

“Squeeze Matthew. You don’t want to make a mess all over the bathroom floor.”

“Oh God, it hurts!!! Please let me go!!!”

“No. You have to hold it longer or it won’t do what it is supposed to do.”

“PLEASE!!!! IT HURTS!!!”

Jennifer laughed. “If you think this hurts, wait until you are bent over in preparation to take your first man cock. Suck it up bitch. You make a mess on the floor and I will personally supervise you licking up the mess.”

Matthew begged to no avail. Jennifer watched the countdown clock on her iPhone. Seven minutes passed and she was satisfied that her soon to be sissy son had held his first enema long enough.

“Ok Matthew. Up to your knees. Do not try to stand or you will experience pain and a release of the water in your bowel. Crawl to the toilet. When you’re ready, stand, and sit in one move. You do not have enough control, so just release the enema fluid and whatever else was lubricated by the soapy water. Then you’ll wipe your ass and we’ll repeat the process.”

Feeling stabbing pains in his abdomen, Matthew did as his Mistress Mother ordered. He made it to the toilet without releasing any of the fluid in his bowel. The sound of the release frightened him. The water rushed from his body and it sounded like the Hoover Dam was breeched. Two minutes after he sat, the enema water was out of his body. He also passed several turds into the bowl. He wiped and looked up at his mother who was standing in front of him.

“Good boy. Flush. Then fill the bottle again with plain warm water and repeat the process. Do it two more times. I’ll stay and watch, but I will not help. After the third enema, we’ll check the water in the toilet. If it is clean, we’ll return to the breakfast nook. If it isn’t, you’ll repeat the process until it is.”

Under his breath, Matthew said, “I hate you.”

“That is what I expect to hear from you. Hate me all you want Matthew. You are not going to ever in your lifetime feel the warmth of a woman’s vagina around your cock. I know it will never grow to be the size that can and will satisfy a woman. You’re a sissy and you need to get used to the fact that you are just like your cocksucking father. Now get to it!!!”

Jennifer watched as her crying son gave himself not one, not two, but four more enemas before his bowel was finally clean enough for her to begin in earnest the feminization of her son.

Finally clean, the Mistress Mother and her soon to be feminized son returned to the breakfast nook. She instructed Matthew to remain naked. It was the first rule for all sissies when they are being trained by their Mistress. Jennifer took her seat and offered her lap to her son; which he took. Careful not to scare him, she positioned him so she had access to his backside with her non-dominant hand. She moved the Objects of Desire for Sissy Boys to the side and pulled the Sissy Boy Training – A Feminization Manual in front of them both. She moved her left hand and found the crease of his backside. Without saying a word, she slipped her middle and index finger between his cheeks and gently rested them on his anus.

“Like the cover?”

As much as he hated and loved the cover, Matthew knew he had to answer in the positive. “Yes Mistress.”

“Would you like to see more?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Open the book and we’ll read together about how you are going to become a sissy.”

Matthew did as his Mistress Mother stated. He opened the book. The inside cover was an advertisement for sissy boy clothing. The title page repeated what was on the front cover. He did not ask permission to turn the page and did so. The next two pages showed the boy from the cover in a bathroom, naked, and bent over with an enema nozzle in his ass. The captions stated exactly what his mother had explained to him. Although his mother called his backside by its correct name, the book made a strong point to call the boy’s ass his pussy.

Jennifer pointed to the right hand page and said, “Read.”

“Sissy pussy cleanliness is next to Godliness,” started Matthew. As he was about to read the next sentence, he felt his Mistress Mother’s fingers begin to gently massage his anus. He was surprised at how nice it felt. He tried to hide his pleasure, but it came out in his voice as he read, “A good s-s-sissy keeps his p-p-pussy clean so he may b-b-bend over for his M-M-Master or M-M-Mistress.” Again, he felt his Mistress Mother gently massage his anus and yet again, he shivered with pleasure that he could not control.

“Something wrong Matthew?”

“Um, I, um, I,”

“Speak boy!!!”

Matthew closed his eyes as moaned in response to his Mistress Mother’s caressing his anus. “Your fingers... I, I, I never felt so...”

“Stimulated?”

“Y-y-yes...” he stuttered as his anus sent waves of pleasure to his young preteen brain. Matthew never knew his asshole could be sexually stimulated by the way his Mistress Mother was performing.

Jennifer stopped caressing her son’s anus. She felt his body tense and knew he was unhappy that she stopped stimulating his anus. The surprise was how quickly he became accustomed to having his anus played with in a sexual manner. Her take on her son was right on. He was born to be like his father. The feminization of Matthew Wilson was not going to be a problem at all.

“Something wrong Matthew?”

“Um, no...“

“No what Matthew?”

“No Mistress.”

She felt him move and knew he wanted her to begin caressing his anus anew.

“Liar. Tell me and be specific.”

“Oh, oh, oh...” He knew in an instant he was hooked. The truth be told. It excited him to see other boys’ cocks in the shower, but he loved looking at his best friend’s sister’s boyfriend’s cock. His mind also confirmed his desire to touch his best friend’s cock as they watched his sister getting royally fucked. “Please rub my asshole Mistress.”

“No. Not until you use the right word or words.”

Matthew did something he never thought he would do. He leaned against his mother and said, “Please caress my boi pussy Mistress.”

“Why should I?”

“Because it feels nice Mistress.”

She hadn’t returned her fingers anywhere near his soon to be christened boi pussy, but she full well knew that before the afternoon was over, her fingers would be milking his internal boi clitoris giving him his first anal orgasm. Jennifer hoped it would be wet so she could feed him his own sissy milk.

“Tell me that you’re going to accept your feminization. Tell me that by the time your sister and sissy father return home from the mall, you will be standing in front of me wearing panties, knee highs, a skirt, a blouse, and allow me to put make up on you. And, you will grow your hair long so the beautician can cut it in a feminine style.”

The tears started to roll down his cheeks. Matthew was not accepting one hundred percent of his transformation into a sissy. Through teary eyes, he asked, “Will I have to suck cock like daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Oh God!!! Will I have to take cock up my ass?”

“It won’t be your ass, Matthew. It will be your boi pussy. The first special man to cum inside you will christen you as a sissy faggot. Your ass will forever be a receptacle for men’s cocks and their spunk. In time, you will willingly bend over to take a man into your body. Also, you may just meet another sissy, fall in love, and take his sissy clit into your pussy on your back. That will be the only time you have sex like a true woman. Otherwise, you will kneel and/or bend over to service a real man’s cock. And, most importantly, you will never be addressed as a man. You will be addressed as if you were born a girl.”

“Is that what daddy does, Mistress?”

“Yes. But there is one other thing that you’ll have to do and it will not be easy.”

“What is that Mistress?”

“You will also have to bend over for a dominant woman.”

“I don’t understand Mistress.”

“Sissy boys are subservient to both men and women. If a woman wants to humiliate you, she will fuck your boi pussy with a fake cock called a _‘dildo’_. When she wears it; it is called a _‘strap-on’_. Another term for a woman fucking a man up his ass is _‘pegging’_. I will peg you as I peg your dad. As soon as your sister is permitted, she too will peg you.”

Jennifer felt her son shiver at the thought of his sister pushing something up his ass. He looked at his Mistress Mother and asked, “Is there anything else Mistress?”

“Yes. You will have to suck cum from a woman’s just fucked vagina or ass. You will also have to clean the cock of the Master that just completed having sexual relations with your girlfriend or wife. Ah yes, there is also an additional service you must provide.”

“Like what daddy does when you’re away on business Mistress?”

“Yes. Also when mommy has her period and does not feel like having sex, your sissy father services my lovers.”

“Period, Mistress?”

“That is when a woman menstruates. Her body cleans and prepares itself to make babies. Blood comes out through my vagina and it can be messy. Some men love having sex with a woman while she menstruates. Others do not. Some women love having sex while menstruating while some do not.”

“You Mistress?”

“Depends upon my mood, but either way, if a man needs to cum and you have the only orifices available to him, you have to offer your services. If not, he’ll take them. His orgasm is the most important thing for you. He is not making love to you. He is not fucking you as he would fuck a woman. He is using your pussy mouth or your pussy ass to masturbate in. Your job is to give him pleasure and make him cum. It is that simple.”

“I’m going to hate my life Mistress. You’re being mean to me. I did nothing to you, but love you Mistress. Why?”

Jennifer laughed heartily at his statement. She pressed her fingers into his anus and said, “Feel my fingers sissy boy. See how they excite you. Look down at your cock which will forever be your clitoris. Watch it get hard. Do you want to know why it is getting hard? It is simple. You’re enjoying the feeling of being penetrated.” Jennifer paused as she continued to caress her son internally. She found his immature prostate, pressed, and got the reaction she expected. Matthew jumped and moaned as the pleasure center in his boi pussy sent waves of gratification and bliss to the sexual centers of his brain.

“Should I stop? Or, should I continue while you look at other sissy boys?”

“No, please don’t stop Mistress. I’ll do whatever you want me to do Mistress.”

“Are you sure Matthew?”

“Please Mistress!!!”

She pushed the sissy book away and pulled the book that contained pictures of flaccid and erect cocks. She put it in front of her son and said, “Find me a cock that makes you want to be like Michael’s sister. Find me a cock that looks like the one you lust after as it fucks Michael’s sister.”

Matthew did not hesitate when his Mistress Mother told him to find a cock that turned him on. He opened the magazine and as he began to look at the pictures he felt his mother’s fingers renew their caressing of his anus and something else inside. He moved as his asshole was finger fucked by his mother. He turned the pages of the cock book all the way through as he moved in concert with his mother’s finger fucking. He remembered two pictures that he thought were hot. He went back to them and decided on the one that made him want to do as his mother wanted.

“This one Mistress.”

Jennifer eyed the photograph. She was a bit heartbroken that he picked a white man’s cock, but in time he would come to understand and love the cock of a well hung African man. The cock he picked was circumcised. She estimated it to be around nine or ten inches in length and quite thick. The model’s testicles were large and filled his scrotum nicely. Unconsciously, Jennifer licked her lips as her fingers sought her son’s prostate.

“Nice choice Matthew. Should we pick a sissy name for you?”

“A sissy name Mistress?”

“Yes, a sissy name. Your father’s given name is Gerard. His sissy name is Geraldine, which is the feminine name I chose for him. If you want, we could find you a derivation of Matthew or you could pick a name that you like.”

“Do I have to Mistress?”

“No, but unless you pick your own, the man that takes your cherry will have the opportunity to name you. As he shoots his man seed into your newly consecrated boi pussy he will utter your sissy name. Or, if you pick one, he will accept and use the name you chose. So, what would you like to be called?”

“Mattie, Mistress.”

“Mattie it is. So Mattie, what turns you own about that cock?”

“The size and the shape of the head Mistress.”

“Really, the shape of the head.”

“Yes Mistress. I don’t know why, but I like it Mistress. Michael’s sister’s boyfriend’s cock has a very similar shape Mistress.”

“Would you like to play with your clitty as I finger fuck you and you stare at that cock?”

Matthew turned his head and looked into his Mistress Mother’s eyes to see if she was kidding. He could not decide if she was pulling his chain. His body was starting to send messages to his brain that it wanted to feel something more than an occasional electric charge. “Would you let me Mistress?”

“First, let me feel you clinch your boi pussy around my fingers. Tighten your hole. If you can do that, then you’ll be able to give pleasure to the man using your pussy to masturbate his cock.”

Matthew closed his eyes and pulled his anus in forcing it to close around his Mistress Mother’s fingers. The feelings he felt were incredible.

“Oh my!!! Mistress!!!”

“See Mattie. See how your boi pussy feels when you tighten it around my fingers.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“I want you to stand. I will stand behind you. I will reinsert my fingers into your not as yet consecrated boi pussy. I have changed my mind. You will not play with your clitty as you stare at the cock that makes you hot. I will play with your clitty as I finger fuck you. I will whisper things to help you as you learn to have an anal orgasm.”

He did not hesitate to stand. Matthew felt his Mistress Mother’s fingers slip from his rectum. He moved to her left as she pushed the chair back and stood. She was much taller than him, but she bent in such a way as to make it easy for her to finger his ass and whisper in his ear. Jennifer pushed the book so it was directly in front of her son. She found the tube of KY. She pressed the small nozzle into his rectum and squeezed a fairly large dollop of the lubricant into his ass.

Matthew felt the coolness of the KY enter his rectum. No sooner than he was comfortable he felt his Mistress Mother’s two fingers of her left hand enter his ass. He lost it when he felt his mother’s finger touch that spot that sent waves of pleasure to his brain.

“W-w-what did you just touch Mistress?”

“That is your prostate, but for a sissy it is his _‘internal clitoris’_. You will learn from this moment on that your sexual gratification comes from within your boi pussy and not from your useless male appendage.”

Matthew’s mind went crazy with sexual pleasure as his Mistress Mother gently stroked his cock, now his sissy clit, and fingered his ass, now his boi pussy. He looked at the cock picture, but closed his eyes and brought his best friend’s sister’s boyfriend’s cock into his mind’s eye. He could see the large head, the roll of the corona, and the length and thickness of the shaft. Matthew licked his lips and moaned as he pictured the cock slowing entering the pussy of his best friend’s sister.

Mistress heard the moan and asked, “What are you fantasizing about? Is it that cock you’re staring at?”

Matthew groaned, “No Mistress. I’m thinking about Michael’s sister’s boyfriend’s cock.”

Mistress stroked his sissy clit and fingered his boi pussy. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, “Tell me where you’d like it, Mattie. Tell sweet sissy boy.”

“Oh, God,” whined Matthew. “Where your fingers are Mistress.”

Mistress released her two finger hold on Mattie’s sissy clitoris. Her left hand continued to push the two fingers into and out of his asshole. His shudder of sexual pleasure when she caressed his prostate brought joy to her heart. Mattie was learning what it meant to be finger fucked. Now all she needed was to spew her sissy milk all over the floor. Hoping his first anal orgasm would be a wet one diminished her potential anger surrounding his ejaculating onto the floor. If it was dry, she would fortify his desire to being taken anally by letting him see other boys cum from being fucked or fingered.

“Mistress, please touch my cock,” cried Matthew.

“No my bitch,” said his Mistress Mother. “You have to learn to have an orgasm like a girl. Girls do not have useless appendages between their legs. Only sissy boys do. My fingers will penetrate you and you will do whatever you need to make yourself shoot your sissy milk.”

“I don’t understand,” whined Matthew.

“Think about the cock you want inside you,” said his Mistress Mother. “Then move to facilitate his orgasm and yours.”

“Please Mistress,” whined Matthew, “I don’t understand what you want from me.”

Jennifer Wilson had heard enough. She pulled her fingers from her son’s ass. She heard him groan and knew he felt the emptiness all sissies feel when something of size or length is removed from their backside. Her anger had grown to the point where she needed to take a step back from her son’s sissy training so she could gather her wits about her. _‘Maybe I’m going about this the wrong way with Matthew,’_ she thought. _‘Maybe I should allow him to masturbate, but only when he is wearing feminine attire. Let him feel the warmth of his sissy milk on his stomach. When he has accepted his feminization, I’ll make him spill his milk into the toilet and start him sucking my strap-on dildo.’_

For the moment, she decided to allow Matthew to masturbate as long as he verbalized the thoughts he was having about what she knew would be his friend’s sister’s boyfriend’s cock. “Mattie, we are going to go upstairs to your room. I will find a pair of panties for you to put on. Then you will lay on your bed and masturbate. While you do that, I want to hear what is making your hot. Understand?”

Relieved he would finally be able to play with his cock, Matthew responded, “Yes Mistress. Thank you Mistress.”

\-------------------------

Nearly seven hours after they left the house, Matilda and Gerard returned home. Gerard carried several shopping bags from high end boutiques and department stores. Matilda rushed to her mother’s side, wrapped her arms around her hips, and hugged her as if she hadn’t seen her for years. Jennifer closed her eyes and tried to stem the growing desire and flow of vaginal fluids from her authoritarian twat. No matter how she tried, Matilda could always get a rise of sexual pleasure out of her. She looked down at her daughter and saw the desire in her eyes.

“Later my sweet girl,” whispered Jennifer. “I promise we will play tonight. Just the two of us.”

Matilda pouted and said, “Yes Mistress.”

Jennifer called out to her son, “Mattie, come downstairs now.”

Matilda and Gerard heard the unsteady clopping sound of someone wearing heels for the first time. Matilda remained at her mother’s side. Gerard moved and watched as his feminized son made his first entrance dressed as a girl. He wore a pleated mini-skirt of red, green, and white. Circumnavigating his hips was a wide white leather belt. Above the pleated skirt, he wore a simple white halter top that only covered his boy nipples. His abdomen was bare. On his legs were a pair of white knee high heavy silk socks. On his feet were white leather pumps that had four inch heels. His face was made-up and it was patently obvious that his mother had applied it to his face. Foundation, rouge, mascara, eye-liner, and a bright red _‘whores’_ lipstick was on his lips. He finally moved just enough for the mini-skirt to reveal that he was wearing a small pair of white satin thong panties. His small male genitals were hidden completely by the small patch of material that would normally cover a woman’s vagina.

“Mattie, stand next to your sister,” said Jennifer.

Matilda released her hold on her mother, stepped away, and nodded when Jennifer pointed to the breakfast room. Begrudgingly Matthew, now Mattie, stumbled into the breakfast room and stood next to his sister. His eyes wandered to the table and he drew a quick breath. He looked at his sister and saw she had seen the two sissy training magazines lying open on the table top. Matilda smiled at her brother and surreptitiously rubbed her tongue on the inside of her cheek in the universal sign of giving a blowjob.

“Gerard,” said Jennifer, “put the bags on the breakfast room table and show Mattie and me what you two purchased.”

Knowing better than to make the decision himself, Gerard looked to Matilda for guidance.

“Start with the Versace, Oscar de la Renta, John Galliano, and finish with the lingerie from Victoria’s Secret and Fox and Rose,” said Matilda gleefully smiling at how much money she spent on clothing and lingerie for her mother and her.

Twenty-seven minutes after starting to reveal the purchased clothing and lingerie, Gerard neatly packed his Mistress’ clothing and his daughter’s clothing into separate bags to make it easy to put away in their rooms. He stood waiting for directions from his Mistress. He knew Jennifer would take Matilda to bed with her tonight. He would be locked in his room off the kitchen until the morning. He had no idea what Jennifer was going to do with his son considering he stood dressed as a girl and not a boy.

“Mattie,” said Jennifer, “tell your sister what you learned about yourself today.”

His eyes fired daggers at his Mistress Mother before he responded in a forced falsetto voice. “I learned to clean my boi pussy. I learned that I have an internal g-spot that will cause me to have an anal sissy orgasms. I was told by Mistress to lay on my bed and masturbate to completion. I have accepted that I will not grow into an Alpha male. I am like my father. I will live the rest of my life as a sissy serving a dominant woman and her Alpha male lovers.”

“Who taught you to say that; because, it is way above your knowledge level of sexuality?” asked Gerard.

“I am a quick learner,” replied Mattie, “when Mistress uses my sissy eggs as pain inducing educational tools. I also read the two sissy training magazines cover-to-cover three times while you were out at the mall.”

Under his breath, Gerard said, “Fuck me…”

“I heard that,” growled Jennifer. “Why don’t you go upstairs and retrieve one on my nicely sized strap-on dildos.” It wasn’t a request. It was a command. “You want to get fucked? I think it would be very educational for your faggot son to watch his younger sister fuck her sissy father’s faggot man pussy.”

“Please…” begged Gerard. “I’m sorry… Please do not make me suffer at the hands of Matilda.”

“GO!!!” screamed Jennifer.

Three minutes passed before Gerard returned with a harness and an eight inch vacuum lock dildo. He handed the harness and dildo to his wife who slapped it away and pointed to her daughter. Crushed beyond his normal state of human life, Gerard handed the sexual toy and harness to his seven year old daughter.

“Help her put it on,” commanded Jennifer.

“Please Mistress,” begged Gerard, “over her clothing?”

“Yes,” retorted his wife. “You have no right to see the pussy an Alpha male will one day use for his and her pleasure. Now, get to it, bitch!!!”

Openly crying in front of his wife and children, Gerard helped place the harness on his daughter’s waist. He then pressed the connection end of the eight inch dildo onto the post that would create a vacuum to keep it in place. Gerard knew better than to beg and plead to stop his debasement and humiliation at the hands of his seven year old daughter. When he finished placing the strap-on harness and dildo, he moved back from his daughter; but, did not stand up. Instead, he waited for his bitch wife to instruct him as to his next move. He was shamed when he heard Matilda take control of the situation.

“Strip, bitch boi,” said the seven year old before she screamed, “Wait!!! Get on your knees, flip your skirt up, and pull down your panties. I do not want to see your useless little clitty.”

Gerard, still crying, did as his daughter commanded. He turned around, pulled down his satin panties, leaned forward, and flipped up his skit exposing his perfectly smooth ass.

Matilda looked at her mother and received the answer to her unasked question.

“Use your saliva,” said Jennifer.

Matilda spit on her hand and coated the head of the dildo. She stepped behind her weak-willed submissive sissy father, placed the head of the dildo between the cheeks of his ass, and without a care, pressed the entire length into her father’s rectum.

Gerard screamed bloody murder as his anal sphincter tried to stop the penetration of the ersatz cock into his body.

Jennifer whispered to her son, “See, sissy boi. When an Alpha man takes your pussy, even for the one thousandth time, you will still feel pain. Men will fuck you for one reason and one reason only. To attain an orgasm and have a place to ejaculate their seed.”

Mattie just stood next to his mother watching his younger sister butt fuck his father. A life of forced feminization was being presented to him by his mother. In reality, he knew he was gay. He did not want to live under the thumb of a mistress bitch. He would gladly become the sissy wife of another gay man or a bisexual man. At his young age, he knew he had to find a way out of his mother’s training.

Matilda held onto her father’s hips as she rammed the eight inch dildo up his ass without stopping. After close to seventeen minutes of constant thrusting, Matilda could not keep up her rapid pace. She did not attain any form of sexual pleasure culminating in an orgasm. The only solution was to stop her trusting and to pull the dildo from her father’s ravaged and wide open asshole. Upon seeing his asshole, Matilda fell backwards onto her backside.

Jennifer was livid, “Get your ass up and penetrate him again. Do not stop until I tell you, Matilda.”

“Please mom,” whined the seven year old, “I’m so tired.”

Jennifer relented, “Ok Matilda. Present the cock to your father and tell him to lick it clean. All good sissies clean the cock that just fucked them.”

Matilda found the strength to stand, walk to her father’s face, and said without any prompting, “Clean it bitch boi.”

Jennifer laughed as she watched her useless husband open his mouth and take the fake cock into it without question.

“Watch your faggot father clean the cock that was just up his man pussy. That is something you’ll be doing as soon as I start training you in the art of cocksucking. Your father was a quick learner. The Alpha Males that have allowed your father to clean and suck their cocks say he is an excellent provider of oral stimulation. It is my goal to make you a better cocksucker than your sissy father,” said Jennifer.

Mattie begrudgingly responded, ‘Yes Mistress. I would be proud to become a better cocksucker than my father.”

“Gerard, get your ass up and make dinner. Mattie will help you. Matilda and I are going upstairs to put away what you purchased for us.”

Jennifer picked up the packages, turned, and without saying another word, departed for the master bedroom. Matilda did not have to ask. She followed her mother upstairs hoping that maybe her mother would take the time to caress her prepubescent cunt with her tongue. They put Jennifer’s purchases away first. Then they went to Matilda’s room to put away her purchases. Once in the room, Jennifer slammed to door shut, turned over the bags filled with the expensive purchases, and kicked them around the room.

Once she was finished messing up Matilda’s room, she angrily yelled, “You never stop fuckin’ a sissy bitch boi up his faggot ass. I don’t give to shits about how tired you are. You are a dominant female. You make men beg to be around you. Tonight, you will receive the same dildo you fucked your father with up your submissive ass. You’re fuckin’ lucky I don’t spank you for being a whuss.”

At the tender age of seven, Matilda did not know whether to shit or go blind. She fell to her hands and knees. She crawled to her mother, wrapped her arms around her mother’s knees, and whined, “I am sorry Mistress. Please let he show you how much I am sorry for not performing as you expected. Let me suck your superior pussy and asshole. Or, pleaser fuck my ass now so I can sit at dinner feeling your wrath. Please!!!”

Rather than fucking her daughter up her ass, Jennifer spat, “Remove your clothing and stay here.” Three minutes later, Jenifer returned with something behind her back. “Bend over the edge of your bed. Spread the cheeks of your ass.”

Matilda did as she was told and waited for what she did not know.

Jennifer placed the tip of an eight inch butt plug at the young girl’s anus and pushed. No lubrication. No warning. It took a lot of pressure to seat the plug up her daughter’s ass. Once it was fully embedded, she smiled at the twinkle of the fake diamond that was now resting somewhat uncomfortably against the ridges of Matilda’s asshole.

Matilda reacted to the insertion of the butt plug by biting the duvet that covered her bed. Tears of pain, shame, and adherence to her Mistress Mother’s demands helped her fight her desire to scream out at the top of her seven year old lungs. Five minutes after taking the butt plug up her ass, she asked, “May I stand and get dressed, Mistress?”

“You may stand; but, you will be eating dinner naked,” said her mother. “You will learn or I will humiliate you every day for the rest of your life.”

As she stood, Matilda said, “Yes, Mistress Mother.”

\------------------------

Dinner was served; but, not before Jennifer added more humiliation on her submissive sissy husband and her ten year old sissy son. She ordered her husband to stand and move to where her sissy son sat. Then she ordered her naked daughter to insert three fingers into his sissy pussy. Gerard winced; but, did not groan as his daughter inserted three fingers of her right hand into and through his anus. Jennifer next ordered her sissy son to take his salad bowl and place it below Gerard’s chastity encumbered sissy clit.

“Matilda, move your fingers and you should feel a small gland towards the front of your faggot father’s rectum,” said Jennifer.

Matilda moved her hand and smiled when she felt the smallish gland.

“Great,” said Jennifer. “I see you’ve found it. That is a sissy’s clit or G-Spot. I want you to massage it with your fingers. Press on it as you play with your sissy father’s internal clitoris. Do not stop massaging the gland no matter what the faggot does to try and stop you.”

“Yes, mother,” replied Matilda as she began to get comfortable massaging the gland.

It did not take long for Gerard to groan in pain and not pleasure. Three small dollops of useless sperm fell from the tip of the chastity cage onto Mattie’s salad. Matilda did not stop massaging her sissy father’s prostate gland.

“It is ok to stop now Matilda,” said Jennifer. “When you remove your fingers from your sissy father’s pussy present them for him to clean. Learn girl. You are the dominant one. Your pussy is what everyman wants; but, only Alpha Males will penetrate and fuck you.”

Matilda removed her fingers and presented them to her sissy father. Knowing better that to refuse, Gerard opened his mouth and took her fingers inside. He sucked and licked them clean. He did not push them out of his mouth. He waited for permission.

“Matilda,” said Jennifer, “remove your fingers. Gerard, sit your faggot ass down.”

Mattie cried, “Mom…”

Jennifer’s response was quick and forceful. She smacked her ten year old son so hard, he dropped the salad plate, and tumbled to the floor. She rose from her seat at the head of the table and spat, “Now you eat your salad off the floor bitch boi. And, when you’re done you thank me for allowing you to taste the useless sperm that created you – a sissy bitch like your sissy father.”

Mattie did not respond to his Mistress Mother. He crawled back to the mess on the floor, leaned down, and per his Mistress’ instructions, began to eat the salad. Not all of the pieces were covered in cum; but, enough of them were to make him want to wretch. He used all of his ten year old power to eat all of the salad and remain on the floor.

“Finished?” asked Jennifer.

“Yes, Mistress,” replied Mattie.

“Get back on your chair,” ordered Jennifer.

Mattie did as he was ordered.

“Matilda, give your salad bowl to your faggot brother,” ordered Jennifer.

Matilda pushed her salad bowl across the table.

“Mattie,” said Jennifer, “stand on the chair,”

Mattie did as he was ordered.

Once her son was standing on the chair, Jennifer said, “Now, I want you to jerk off. I do not care how long it takes for you to achieve an orgasm. When you do ejaculate, you are to ejaculate onto your sister’s salad.”

“Yes, Mistress,” said Mattie. The boy immediately began to stroke his small genital appendage. To his surprise, it grew hard as he stroked it. Something inside the boy made him want to perform for his Mistress Mother. He was also hoping she would make his asshole sister eat his cum. He was ten and at that tender age, he was already producing wet orgasms. Mattie masturbated for twelve minutes before then inevitable happened. Four small ropes of cum passed from the head of his sissy clit and fell onto his sister’s salad. He became weak kneed as he ejaculated. He tried to remain standing, but could not. He held onto the back of the chair and sat down once his orgasm had subsided.

“Good girl!!!” cried Jennifer. “Now, pass the salad back to your sister.

Matilda sat wide eyed as her faggot ten year old brother pushed the salad bowl back across the table. She looked at her mother and whined, “Must I, Mistress?”

“Do not question me girl,” spat Jennifer. “Everyone can eat now.”

Jennifer and her daughter had small New York strip steaks on their plates accompanied by a baked potato and green beans. Gerard and Mattie had a pile of what could only be called oatmeal gruel on their plates. Jennifer had wine to drink. Matilda had a glass of sparking water with a slice of lemon. Gerard and Mattie had two tumblers filled with a yellow liquid that both of them knew was urine. The meal lasted for forty-five minutes.

Jennifer stood and ordered Gerard and Mattie to clean up. She grabbed her daughter by the scruff of her neck and dragged her with her into the family room.

\------------------------

At precisely, 9:00 PM, the front door bell chimed. Gerard, without having to be told, went from the corner where he stood to the front door. He opened it and allowed Jennifer’s most recent fuckbuddy enter the house. He closed the door, returned to the family room, and resumed standing in the corner.

Jennifer stood, but for a moment, then knelt in front of her fuckbuddy. She leaned in and kissed the outline of his cock behind the denim jeans he was wearing. She looked up at him and said, “I am surprised you are here. I am at your service.”

Her lover stood at six foot eight inches. He weighed in at two-hundred ten pounds. He was underweight for his stature. His musculature was tight, but not overdone. His strength was beyond anything Jennifer had ever been subjected to. He reached down, put his right hand under her chin, and lifted her head so she was looking up and into his eyes. “I arrive at my slut’s house when I want. Your life is forever bound to me. If you did not realize it, my friend sold you to me. I own you. Just like, I own the sissy you are married to and the two children that passed through your whore’s cunt.”

“Yes sir,” replied Jennifer hiding her fear of the man who now owned her lock, stock, and barrel.

“YOU…” he said forcefully as he pointed to Gerard. “Get your sissy ass over here and kneel next to the whore that is mine to use and abuse.”

Gerard shaking uncontrollably stepped from the corner and made his way to where his wife knelt in front of the huge man. He kept his eyes on the floor. Without any form of verbal acknowledgement, Gerard went to his knees besides his Mistress, first, and his wife, second.

Matilda and Mattie sat frozen on the couch. Neither of them had any inkling or idea that there was a big black man controlling their mother and father. Neither of them were in the least bit sexually stimulated. Their fear kept them quiet.

“Do you know my name, sissy faggot?” said the huge black man.

“No, sir,” said Gerard in a soft lisping voice.

“BITCH!!!” screamed the man as his huge hand made contact with Jennifer’s face sending her sliding across the floor of the family room.

Jennifer regained her composure, crawled back to where she was originally kneeling, kissed her owner’s feet, and said, “I am sorry, my Master. I did not have time or the opportunity to tell my sissy cuckold faggot that I had a new Master.” She kept her face on his shoes, wrapped her arms around his ankles, and begged, “Please… Please, do what you need to show me the error of my ways. My life belongs to you.”

The man moved his right leg forcing Jennifer to release her hold. To make his point, he kicked her in her chest sending careening across the floor a second time. “You fuckin’ bitch,” shouted the man. “Crawl back to me and never touch me without my permission.”

Jennifer did as she was told. This time she placed two kisses on each foot and placed her forehead on the floor. Her hands were clasped behind her back. The fear was building and she lost control of her bladder. She urinated where she knelt.

Totally offended and disgusted at Jennifer’s lack or urinary control, the man placed his right foot on the back of her head, and spat, “Lick up your mess, bitch!!!”

Gerard tried to intercede to offer to lick up his wife’s urinary mess. The result was more than he expected. The man wrapped his huge left hand around Gerard’s skinny neck, lifted him off the floor, and held him like a rag doll from his outstretched arm. Gerard flailed for a moment, before he found himself flying across the room. He bounced on the floor three times coming to rest against the French doors that lead out to the backyard. Tears rolled down his face ruining his mascara. His cock was pressing against the metal of his chastity cage. Intellectually, he could not fathom becoming sexually stimulated from the pain he endured when he landed on the floor. Fear kept him from moving back to where the man stood. It took a while for him to realize that his children were witnessing the total debasement of their parents.

Matilda quietly turned her head to look at her brother. She moved her right hand to take his left hand into hers. She gently squeezed his hand trying to show him she was not afraid of what they were witnessing. Inside, she was scared shitless at seeing both of her parents being abused by the huge black man with no name.

Jennifer licked up her mess without once stopping to make herself not regurgitate from the taste and smell of her bodily fluid. When she finished, he reassumed the knelling position of a submissive.

“I’m fuckin’ horny,” said the man. “I need some tight pussy or ass to masturbate in. Bitch, which one of your offspring should I use for my pleasure?”

While keeping her face to the floor, Jennifer responded, “They’re not ready, beside, they would not survive being penetrated by your huge Alpha male cock. My sissy’s pussy should be more than adequate to pleasure your manhood. I would be honored to suck your balls and asshole as you masturbate using his sissy pussy.”

He pointed to Matilda and said, “Get over here.”

Matilda released her brother’s hand, stood, and walked to stand beside her mother.

“Please, Ludacris,” cried Jennifer. “She’s only seven years old. Please!!!”

“She is fuckin’ naked, bitch,” growled Ludacris, “as is, the skinny twink of a boy still sitting on the couch.”

“Please, Ludacris,” cried Jennifer anew. “If you want a tight hole to masturbate your magnificent African cock, then, rape my son. He has been fingered by me as I train him to be like his father. Please, do not take from my daughter, her sexuality. I want her to learn to love and enjoy big black cock.”

“I don’t give a shit what you want,” said Ludacris. “By the way she was sitting on the couch, I figured she has a fairly large sized anal plug up her ass.” He looked directly at Matilda and spat, “Turn around, bend over, and show me your backdoor fuck hole.”

Matilda looked at her mother and was summarily sent flying across the room by the huge black man. He stepped over to the crying seven year old, picked her up by her neck, placed her face down on the arm of a chair near the French doors, and inspected her backside. Twinkling between her butt cheeks was the end of the butt plug Jennifer had inserted before dinner.

“Don’t move a bone in your body, girl,” spat the man holding Matilda down on the arm of the upholstered chair. He put his huge fingers on the butt plug and pulled it from Matilda’s ass. The hole remained open due to the size and time the plug was inserted. He smiled to himself as he changed hands holding the girl against the arm of the chair. With his free right hand, he opened his zipper and pulled out what had to be one of the biggest cocks ever. He stroked it until it was fully engorged with blood. The weight of the head of his human fuck stick did not allow it to straighten up fully. It maintained a small downward angle. Ludacris placed the huge head of his cock at Matilda’s asshole. His entry was hard and without a care that he had just ripped the girl’s anal sphincter at several spots around the circumference.

Matilda screamed at the top of her lungs. The pain she felt was beyond words. Her arms and legs became taut from the pain. She released her bladder. It took all of six seconds for the youngster to faint.

Jennifer was beyond angry. Mattie pissed where he sat. Gerard was nowhere to be found.

As Ludacris began to violently fuck Matilda up her prepubescent ass, he did not realize that Gerard had surreptitiously departed the family room. He returned as quietly as he had departed. In his right hand was a Kimber 1911 semi-automatic pistol chambered in .45 ACP. With a stealth his wife never knew he had, Gerard moved behind the man raping his daughter, placed the working end at the back of Ludacris’ head, and pulled the trigger twice. The bullets tore through the back of his head and exited just above his eyebrows. His death was instantaneous. Gerard made sure he did not fall forward onto his daughter. Once the huge man was prone on the floor, he went to his daughter, picked her up, and held her close to his body.

Jennifer stood, went to her husband, and tried to take Matilda from his grasp.

Gerard held his daughter in his left arm, moved his right arm to point the Kimber at his wife, and spat, “DO NOT MOVE. DO NOT TRY TO COMFORT YOUR DAUGHTER. I WILL, WITH MALICE AFORETHOUGHT, BLOW YOUR FUCKIN’ BRAINS OUT. WHEREVER YOU KEEP THE KEY TO MY CHASTITY DEVICE, GET IT, AND REMOVE IT FROM MY GENITALS.”

Jennifer turned, walked to the entrance to the room, turned, and said, “I am not going to get the key…”

The sound of the gun firing resounded around the room. Jennifer grabbed her abdomen and fell to the floor. Her eyes were trying to focus as her brain tried to resolve the pain that was welling up from her abdomen. Mattie, still seated on the couch, shit himself. Gerard sat in the wingchair and inspected his daughter’s ravaged anus. There was nothing he could do for her. She was bleeding profusely and needed an emergency room. He stood, laid his unconscious daughter on the seat of the chair, and stepped to where his wife lay on the floor.

Jennifer was starting to cough up blood. Gerard knew she did not have long to live. He knelt down next to her and said, “Stupid bitch. Thought I did not have the balls to kill the bastard that was raping our daughter? Thought I did not have the balls to fuckin’ murder you? You do not have long to live. If you concentrate, you may just be able to say something to me before the light in your eyes dim and go out.”

The last words Jennifer could verbalize were, “Fuck you…”

Gerard stood next to his dead wife’s body and made a decision. There would be no police involvement. The simple solution to everything that happened was to complete what he had started. He stepped to where his son sat. The fear on his face was palpable. By the smell, he knew his son has shit himself. He knelt in front of his son, leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. Mattie did not know what to do or how to respond. Gerard was thankful as he placed the working end of the Kimber below the boy’s chin and pulled the trigger. Matthew’s head blew apart from the single bullet. Gerard stood and went to where his daughter lay on the seat of the wingchair. He did not want to use the weapon. Instead, he placed a pillow over her face and suffocated her. It took longer than the expected, but the deed was done.

He went upstairs to the master bedroom and into Jennifer’s closet. He found the spot on the wall behind her dresses and pulled the hidden door open. _‘Dumb, bitch’_ , he thought, _‘if you’re going to hide something important to you, at least put it in a metal box. Not in a hole in the wall.’_ He found the key to the lock on his chastity device. He opened the lock and removed the encumbrance that had been placed there by Jennifer six years ago. The freedom he felt was mind blowing. He could not stop himself. Gerard began to masturbate and once he started could not stop. The feeling of his cock rising in his hand was something he did not want to stop. Because he had not masturbated in six years, his orgasm was instantaneous. He shot six ropes of ejaculate all over the floor. It took several minutes for him to regain his balance. Then he returned to the family room.

The urge to urinate came over him. He stopped by his dead wife and relieved his bladder all over her face. Gerard thought about fucking her for a moment. Even though her body was still warm, he had no desire to fornicate with a dead person much less a nigger lover. He stepped over to the man he now knew to be Ludacris, knelt down, and picked up the dead man’s penis. The weight of the dead appendage surprised him. For some God forsaken reason, Gerard leaned forward and took the dead man’s cock into his mouth. It tasted like his daughter’s rectum, but that did not stop him. As his mouth slid down the length of the semi-erect black fuckstick, he fell backwards onto his rump and released the cock from his mouth. It was then the entirety of the reasons for his feminization welled up from deep within his unconscious mind.

His cock twitched as the memories welled up.

It all started when Jennifer’s laptop computer needed repair. They had the money to purchase her a new one, but she was tied to the one she had. So, off it went to the manufacturer for repair. Being the good husband, Gerard offered her the use of his workstation computer in his office. Nothing happened for several weeks. Then one night as they lay together in bed, Jennifer asked him if he would like to see her fucked by a black man. It took all of one millisecond for Gerard to realize that she found his hidden stash of cuckold stories and videos. His cock gave him away. That weekend, Jennifer invited a friend from work to their house. The children were sent to their grandparents. From Saturday afternoon to Sunday evening, Gerard watched a well-hung black man fuck his wife. She sucked and swallowed his cum. She bent over and invited him into her ass. She lay on her back, legs akimbo, and begged him to fill her slut’s pussy with his seed.

As Gerard remembered that weekend, his cock grew hard and without any help, he ejaculated. As much as he hated his lot in life, it was true that he loved being feminized and ultimately used as a cum dump by Alpha males.

It took Jennifer three weeks to begin and finish his emasculation and feminization. He willingly fluffed her lovers. He willingly cleaned their cocks no matter which hole they had ejaculated in. He willingly went down on his wife to clean her just used orifices. The preeminent event occurred six weeks after he accepted becoming her sissy cuckold. One of her lovers arrived unannounced at his business. He forced Gerard into his office and told him he wanted his ass. Gerard tried to stop the man, but failed miserably. All of his employees heard his cry of pain as the large black cock invaded his rectum. He was fucked several times that afternoon. To make matters worse, the black man invited anyone who wanted to watch into Gerard’s office. At 6:00PM, the man left telling Gerard he would return. Gerard remained bent over his desk frozen in fear as he felt the man’s cum begin to drip from his ravage asshole. Thankfully, not one if his employees came to watch his debasement.

All because he stupidly forgot to clear his Internet browser’s history, coupled with downloading and storing stories and videos in a hidden directory, Gerard fell under his wife’s control. Six years of serving her and a myriad of her lovers. All big black men with cocks that were average in size to humongous. What happened – happened. Nothing would change his decision. He stood, walked to the couch, and sat down next to his son.

Gerard took the barrel of the Kimber, placed it into his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

\-------------------------

Both sets of grandparents finally became troubled by not hearing from Gerard or Jennifer. They decided to go to the house together. Upon entering, the smell of death was overpowering. The immediately exited the house, dialed 911, and waited for the police and coroner to arrive.

It was an open and shut case – murder/suicide.

What disturbed both sets of parents and grandparents was the metal device found on the floor of Jennifer’s master bedroom closet and the small droplets of what could only be ejaculated male essence.

It was Gerard’s mother who put things into perspective for Jennifer’s parents. She made her husband stand and lower his pants. He was wearing a pair of black satin and lace panties. It was plainly obvious that his genitals were encased in a pink plastic chastity device. What they did not enunciate was their knowledge of their son’s feminization and his acceptance of his wife’s making him into a cock loving sissy cuckold.

There was nothing to be said by Jennifer’s parents. They looked at Gerard’s parents, made ugly faces, and departed the house never to speak to them again. The one thing they were intellectually sure of was the fact that the big black man had forcibly penetrated their seven year old granddaughter. They knew that the metal object on the floor of the master bedroom closet was a male chastity device. What they did not know was for how long Gerard wore it before removing it. Also, did he murder the huge black man, his wife, and his children before he removed it or after. They would never know the answer to their questions. Once they were in their car, Jennifer’s father opened his pants, lowered them, and showed his dominant bitch wife the smooth skin between his legs where his cock and balls used to be.

If only Jennifer confided in her parents…


End file.
